Cool World credits
Opening Logos B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Touchwood Pacific Partners I * A Frank Mancuso, Jr. Production * A Film by Ralph Bakshi * Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in * "Cool World" * The Voice Talents of: Kim Basinger, Gabriel Byrne, Brad Pitt, Michele Abrams, Deirdre O'Connell * Casting by: Carrie Frazier and Shani Ginsberg and Albert Tavares * Associate Producer: Vikki Williams * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Music Score by: Mark Isham * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Co-Producer: Amy Pell * Lead Character Designer: Mallisa Daniel * Edited by: Steve Mirkovich, A.C.E., Annamaria Szanto * Production Designer: Michael Corenblith * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Jim Henson, Stephen Hillenburg, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Story by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Produced by: Frank Mancuso, Jr. * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Ed Ghertner * Backgrounds: Lisa Keene * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Production Manager: Alice Dewey Story Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation * Supervisng Animators: Will Finn, Ruben A. Aquinom, Randy Cartwright, Kathy Zielinski, Donald Kushner, Nik Ranieri, Andreas Deja, Anthony DeRosa, Lino DiSalvo, Russ Edmonds, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Eric Goldberg, Lennie K. Graves, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, Byron P. Howard, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Phil Nibbelink, John Pomeroy, Nik Ranieri, Frank Summers, Oskar Urretabizkaia, Athanassios Vakalis * Animators: Tim Allen, Michael Cedeno, Farouk Cherfi, Andrew Chesworth, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, David Berthier-Duverneuil, Silvia Hoefnagels, James Young Jackson, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Tina Price, Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Bill Recinos, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Chris Bailey, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn * Additional Animation: Michael A. Shantzis, Paul Sommers, Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Jay Sarbry, Rudy Zamora, Vincente Basslos, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Animating Assistants: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Developmental Animation: John Freeman, John Walker, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Marlene May, Glenn Schmitz, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, J. Michael Spooner, John Kafka, Al Gaivoto, Tom Roth, Scott Sackett * Animation Consultants: Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth, Rob Boutilier * Rough Inbetweeners: Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg, Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman, Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Layout/Workbook: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Additional Layouts: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Francis Glebas, Peter A. Gullerud, Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore, Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Character Designs: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Jean Gillmore, Daan Jippes, Eric Goldberg * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Computer Graphics Imagery * Manager: Dan Philips * Modeling and Animation: James R. Tooley, Darren D. Kiner, Linda Bel, Rob Bekuhrs, Gregory Griffith * Assistant Animation: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Dan Philips * Lighting and Software Engineering: Edward Kummer, Mary Jane Turner, Tad Gielow, Don Gworek, Scott F. Johnston, Kiran Bhakta Joshi Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Backgrounds * Background Artists: Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington * Assistant Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Additional Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * 2D Animation Processing: Robyn L. Roberts * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Compositing/Digital File Services: James "JR" Russell * Digital Film Print: Brandy Hill * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts Clean-Up Animation * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Joe Roman, David Feiss, Andrew Schulz, Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, James A. Davis, Bill Berg, Renee Holt, Brian Clift * Character Leads: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols, Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu, Tracy Mark Lee, Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel, Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower, James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Robert O. Corley, James Fujii, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer, Allison Hollen * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt Additional Visual Effects Animation * Visual Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetweeners: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Chip Washabaugh * Layout: Dana Axelrod * Animation/Stop Motion: Susan Blanchard * Clean Up: Brett Hayden * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * CGI Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer Animation Checking * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith Digitizing Camera * Assistant Supervisor: Jo Ann Breuer * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Models Assistants: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks * Paint Mark-Up: Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Anne Hazard, Karen Lynne Nugent, Joyce Alexander, Janette Hulett, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Phyllis Bird, Paulino, Bruce Phillipson, Russell Blandino, David Karp, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Sherrie Cuzzort, Angelika R. Katz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Harlene Mears, Roxanne M. Taylor, Cindy Finn, Debbie Henson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Chuck Gefre, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Susan Wileman * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Monica Albracht Marroquin, Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Assistant Supervisor: James "JR" Russell * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios by Richard Williams Animation, Inc. * Animation Supervisor: Bruce Woodside * Character Layout and Design: Louise Zingarelli * Character Design: Conrad Vernon * Design, Layout and Animation: Thomas McGrath, Evan Gwynne * Layout and Animation: Greg Hill, Greg Wasson * Animation Production Coordinator: Gina Shay * "Cool World" Background Characters: Milton Knight, Mark S. O'Hare * Animators: John Ahern, Danny Antonucci, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Anne Marie Bardwell, Cordell Barker, Warren Batchelder, Paul Bolger, Davide Benvenuti, Dave Brain, Kent Butterworth, Bob Carlson, Dale Case, Brad Caslor, Eric Cleworth, Al Coe, Richard Condie, Tissa David, James Davis, Phil Duncan, Michael R. Gerard, Steve Gordon, Ronald P. Hughart, Bill Hutten, Roy Jenkins, Bill Justice, Mark Kausler, Mike Kazaleh, Bill Keil, Michael Kiely, Bob Kirk, Lester Kline, Ed Love, Don Lusk, Gregory A. Manwaring, Jules Marino, Bill Melendez, Roy Meurin, Russ Mooney, James Murphy, Charles A. Nichols, Samuel W. Nicholson, Dana O'Connor, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, Bob Richardson, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, Irv Spence, Alan Sperling, Joe Suggs, Greg Tiernan, Kenneth D. Walker, Richard Williams, Bob Zamboni * Background Artists: Brad Caslor, Patricia Doktor, Phil Duncan, Brad Hicks, Ian Miller, Charles Pickens * Background Coordinator: Lisa O'Loughlin * Animation Camera Coordinator: Bill Bloom * Animation Camera: Ted Bemiller & Sons Camera · Ted T. Bemiller, Bill Bemiller, Bingo Ferguson, Bob Jacobs * Character Key: Richard Smitheman * Animation Consultant: Silvia Pompei * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Robert Gibbs, Klay R. Hall, Cristi Lyon * Overseas Coordinator: Won Chul Shin * Key Clean-Up: Eric Abjornson, Scott Bern, David Bombardier, Daniel L. Bond, Irene Couloufis, Sandy Henkin, Lureline Kohler, Boowan Lee, Leticia Lichtwardt, Chris Miller, Judith M. Niver, Edward Rivera, Sandra Ryan, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Ron Brown, Roy Burdine, Tony Claar, Joe Hawkins, Will Huneycutt, Donald Judge, Elena Kravitz, Daniel Lim, Buddy James McArdle, Ken McDonald, Frank Molieri, Celeste Moreno, Yoon Nan, David Preston, Andrew Ramos, David Recinos, Lucinda Sanderson, Vincent Siracusano, Theresa Smythe, Frank Suarez * Inbetween Artist: Chris Savino * Animation Effects Creative Supervisor: Lee Crowe * Animation Effects Coordinator: Ellen Greenblatt * Animation Effects Animators: Craig Clark, Pat Clark, Phil Cummings, Michael D'Isa, Al Holter, Joey Mildenberger, Juli Murphy, Conrad Vernon, Dan Wanket * Animation Effects Assistant Animators: Kristine Brown, Daniel Eblen, Hae Sook Hwang, David M. Kcenich, Chang Yei Kim, Kang Tae Kim, David Kracov, Nat Pacheco, Tom Pope * Articulate Mattes: Angela Diamos, Ko Hashiguchi, Craig Littell-Herrick, John Shourt * Scene Tracker: Don Shump * Ink & Paint Production Supervisor: Tania M. Burton * Ink & Paint Assistant Coordinator: Jon Terada * Key Color Modelist: Clayton Stang * Color Models: Anthony Ostyn * Animation Checking Supervisor: Letha Prince * Animation Checking: Renee Alcazar, Eleanor Dahlen, Charles Gefre, Beverly Randall, Pat Sito, Myoung Smith * Dupes: Tina Marcaccio, Katie Ownbey * Xerox Check Supervisor: Janet M. Zoll * Xerox Check: Daryl Carstensen, Karen N. China, Lillian Fitts, Deanna Spears, Lea Stewart * Inking Supervisor: Peggy Gregory * Inking: Joyce Alexander, Daryl Carstensen, Mimi Clayton, Casey Clayton, Shigeko Doyle, Deborah Goddard, Kathy Wilbur * Mark-Up Supervisor: Cathy Walters * Mark-Up: Gale Raleigh, Bonnie Ramsey, Irma Velez, Michele Zurcker * Paint Supervisor: Annette Leavitt * Paint: Catherine Bazzano, Estelle Beck, Stuart Brooks, Carmen Brooks, Diana Dixon, Andrew Haggin, Veronica Halmos, Kit Harper, Stephanie Hirsch, Mi Kyung Kwon, Renate Leff, Florence Lliboutry, Christina M. Long, Kim Manley, Randy McFerren, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Catherine Parotio, Cathy Peterson, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Dorothy Roberts, Jackie Stewart-Mache, Dirk Von Besser, Debbie Weilhart, Roger Wilbur, Yi So Young * Paint Check: Wilma Baker, Peter Gentle, Melody Hughes, Dorma Hughes, Debbie Mihara, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Delmy Navas, Sheryl Smith, Roxanne M. Taylor, Helga Vanden Berge * Repairs: Kristin Lande * Special Effects: Leonor M. Wood * Final Check Supervisor: Stephanie Myers * CEL Service Supervisor: Jessie Palubeski * CEL Service: Frances Moralde, Donna Narhuminti, Theresita Proctor * Ink & Paint · Korea: Big Star Enterprise, Inc. · Tae Soo Kim, President * Pencil Test: Lajos Kandra * Animation Production Supervisor: Jon Kuyper * Animation Production Manager: Stephen Worth * Production Assistants: Chris D. Brewster, Amber Cordero, Patrick Gaynes, Aimee Johnson, Michael Larsen, William Leahy, William R. Leavitt, Gregory McKnight, Joey Mullen, Maura Reyes, Richard Smith, Kane Wickman * Animation Performance Models: ** Bob - Robert Bell ** Mash - Gary Friedkin ** Lonette - Clare Hoak, Jenine Jennings ** Doc Whiskers - Antonio Hoyos ** Holli - Jenine Jennings ** Nails - Leroy Thompson ** Bash - Stephen Worth * Extra Coordination: Central Casting - L.A., Spectrum Services - Las Vegas * Mechanical Special Effects Supervisor: Dale L. Martin * Key Special Effects: Joe Quinlivan * Transportation Coordinators: Perry Husman, Joe Reeves * Caterer: The Cast Supper Cast * (in order of apperance) ** Wolfie - Robin Williams ** Sally - Catherine O'Hara ** Villain Harry - Vincent Price ** Agatha Rose Harris - Janni Brenn-Lowen ** Frank Harris - Brad Pitt ** Cops - William Frankfather, Greg Collins ** Sally - Catherine O’Hara ** Interrogators - Maurice LaMarche, Joey Camen ** Doc Whiskers - Maurice LaMarche ** Jack Deebs - Gabriel Byrne ** Holli Would - Kim Basinger ** Sparks - Michael David Lally ** Jennifer Malley - Michele Abrams ** Comic Bookstore Cashier - Carrie Hamilton ** Store Patrons - Stephen Worth, Murray Podwal ** Craps Bunny - Jenine Jennings ** Slash - Joey Camen ** Wolfie - Robin Williams ** Mash - Maurice LaMarche ** Bash - Gregory Snegoff ** Bob - Candi Milo ** Lonette - Candi Milo ** Nails - Charles Adler ** Bouncer - Patrick Pinney ** Holli's Door - Joey Camen ** Drunk Bar Patron - Maurice LaMarche ** Isabelle Malley - Deirdre O'Connell ** Frank Sinatra Jr. - Himself ** Lucky's Bouncer - Lamont Jackson ** Valet - Paul Benvictor ** Plaza Bouncer - Big Yank ** Super Jack - Maurice LaMarche ** Lady at Slot Machine - Lorraine Cote * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor, Emma Blackwell, Scott Kirkwoood, Maggie Roswell, Rodney Saulsberry * Stunt Coordinator: R.A. Rondell * Stunts: Greg Barnett, Kenny Bates, Ken Blazer, Nick Brett, Greg Collins, Jeff Dashnaw, Gary Davis, Chris Durand, Danny Epper, Buddy Joe Hooker, Matt Johnston, Maria Kelly, Steve Kelso, John Meier, Cyndi Lee Rice, Lynn Salvatori, David Welch, Glen Scott Wilder, Dick Ziker * Pilots: Gary Douris, Skip Evans, Eddie Sanchez, John D. Sarviss * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Songs Produced by: Marc Shaiman, Alan Menken, Tim Rice * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Vocal Arrangements: David Friedman * Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus * Additional Music by: John Dickson & Jordy Birch Songs ** "Play with Me" *** Written, Performed and Produced by: Thompson Twins *** Thompson Twins perform courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** "My Ideal" *** by: Leo Robin, Richard A. Whiting and Newell Chase ** "Under" *** Written, Performed and Produced by: Brian Eno *** Brian Eno performs courtesy of Opel Records ** "N.W.O." *** Written and Performed by: Ministry *** Courtesy of Sire Records *** by arrangement with Warner Special Products ** "Ah-Ah" *** by: Richard M. Hall *** Performed and Produced by: Moby *** Moby performs courtesy of Instinct Records ** "The Devil Does Drugs" *** by: Buzz McCoy and Groovie Mann *** Performed by: My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult *** Courtesy of Wax Trax Records, Inc. ** "The Witch" *** by: Ian Astbury and Billy Duffy *** Performed by: The Cult *** Produced by: Rick Rubin *** The Cult performs courtesy of Beggars Banquet/Sire Records ** "Holli's Groove" *** by: Buzz McCoy *** Performed by: My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult *** My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult performs courtesy of Interscope Records ** "Sex on Wheelz" *** by: Buzz McCoy and Groovie Mann *** Performed by: My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult *** Courtesy of Interscope Records *** by arrangement with Wax Trax Records, Inc. ** "Do That Thang" *** by Yuri Doktor *** Performed by: Da Juice *** Produced by: Da Juice and Rutger 'Ruti' Kroese *** Additional Production by: Craig Kaftan *** Courtesy of The RCA Records Label of BMG Music/ *** Licensed through Boudisque Records ** "Papua New Guinea" *** by: Brian Dougans and Garry Cockbain *** Performed by: The Future Sound of London *** Courtesy of Jumpin' & Pumpin' Records ** "Next Is the E" *** by: Richard M. Hall *** Performed and Produced by: Moby *** Moby performs courtesy of Instinct Records ** "Her Sassy Kiss" *** by: Buzz McCoy *** Performed by: My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult *** My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult performs courtesy of Interscope Records ** "Industry and Seduction" *** Written, Performed and Produced by: Tom Bailey *** Tom Bailey performs courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** "Mindless" *** Written, Performed and Produced by: Mindless *** Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. ** "Sedusa" *** by: Buzz McCoy *** Performed by: My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult *** My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult performs courtesy of Interscope Records ** "Let's Make Love" *** by: Sammy Cahn and Jimmy Van Heusen *** Performed by: Kim Basinger and Frank Sinatra Jr. ** "Disappointed" *** by: Johnny Marr, Bernard Sumner and Neil Tennant *** Performed by: Electronic *** Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. *** by arrangement with Warner Special Products ** "Real Cool World" *** Written and Performed by: David Bowie *** Produced by: Nile Rodgers ** "That Old Black Magic" *** by: Harold Arlen and Johnny Mercer *** Performed by: Frank Sinatra Jr. Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Dialogue Editors: Curt Schulkey, James Melton * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler * Assistant Editors: Sharon Smith Holley, Barbara Gerety, Eric C. Daroca, Audrey Chang, Jacqueline Kinney, Beth Collins-Stegmaier, Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton * Florida Editorial Staff: Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Assistants: Matt Allen, Matthew Garbera, Rebecca Pahr Huntley, Leelannee Beckner, Heather Hutchinson, Sylvia Sanchez, Kirk Bodyfelt, Francine Luna, Christopher Tapia, Kevin L. Briggs, Gary Matanky, Manda Vinson, Cliff Freitas, Karenna Mazur, Angelique N. Yen, Joe Morris * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Designer and Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Effects by: Mark Mangini, Dave Stone, MPSE, Weddington Productions * Special Sound Effects: John Pospisil * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Teresa Eckton, Donald Flick, Mary Ruth Smith, Ron Bartlett, Clayton Collins, Julia Evershade, Michael Benavente, Jessica Gallavan, J.H. Arrufat, Ron Bartlett, Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Assistant Sound Editors: Sonny Pettijohn, Oscar Mitt, Deirdre Hepburn * Additional Sound Effects by: Drew Neumann * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks: Buena Vista Sound East * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alicia Stevenson, Catherine Rowe, Vanessa Theme Ament, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Rerecorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Rerecording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Denis Blackerby, Tim Webb, Tony Araki * PDL: Judy Nord * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixers: Bob Baron, Doc Kane, Vince Caro, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Optical Consultant: Peter Montgomery * Optical Camera: Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Stereo Consultants: Bruce Murphy, Daniel W. Victor * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling and motion software for computer generated imagery by: Alias Research Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Timers: Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation, Pacific Title * Main Title Designed by: Dan Curry * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Dance Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Projection: Don Henry * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Stereo Consultants: Bruce Murphy, Daniel W. Victor * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Filmed in: Panavision * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Bill Schultz, Mary Harrington, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * Special Thanks: Screen Australia, Epic Games, Crunchyroll, AMD, Click Management, James Bailey, Tish Lerdwichagul, Invinicible Worldwide, Unsw Taido, Tony Alda, Jeannie Avery, Mr. Griffith, Oak Hills Elementary School, Jessica Stevens, Shannon Chang, Bruce Franklin, Crew & Volunteers of the S.S. Lane Victory, Michael Melby, Justin Berfield, Loren Berfield, Troy Power, Jun Chung * Country of first publication: United States of America, is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: 61763CA4-6B19-4D1B-9087-4B157418EA7A.jpeg * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCII Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events in unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Ending Logos B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Ralph Bakshi Category:Bakshi Animation Category:Rated PG-13 Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series